naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 213
Released July 11, 2012 Features *Feign death upgrade. *Adrenaline upgrade. *Commander ping. Summit *Fixed Gorge stuck issue in Computer Lab. *Smoothed out player collisions in the Reactor Core vent. Balance *Upped energy cost of Vortex to 60. *Reduced gravity on Leap so Skulks have more of a fighting chance against jetpackers. *Reduced fully-mature Hydra health by 12.5% and shifted some hit points into armor. *Lowered initial cyst health further to prevent dropping in combat. *Increased Shade cost to 15. *Decreased spores damage per second from 16 to 13 to adjust for bigger and more transparent spores. *Sped up Lerk (13 from 11) and reduced his armor (50 to 25). *Infestation Spike lifetime now 5 seconds instead of 12, cooldown is now 10 seconds instead of 5. Changes *Toned down the celerity screen effect. *Changed MACs and drifters to not collide with players anymore, instead they will get pushed away. *Matched weapon and drop pack life time so players won't encounter constantly empty weapons. *Armory/prototype lab buymenu shows now as default the currently active weapon instead of a blank screen. *Marines drop now all their weapons which cost resources when dying. *Drifters now uncloak when casting enzyme cloud. *Blinking Fades can no longer trigger mines. *Ink clouds now cancels any scans from the Marine Commander. *Alien vision now lowers energy regen rate. *Removed cyst build time. *Reduced amount of flaps required to gain proper speed (around 50% less key presses required) *Fade changes (full damage during blink, no max blink time, increased health) Fixes *Fixed script error caused by using sv_status at the dedicated server console. *Fixed first person death effect triggered multiple times and causing FPS issues. *Fixed error caused by attempting to join a server without first selecting one in the server browser. *Handle the +connect command line option correctly (allows to join Steam friend's game) *Fixed bug with echo costs not being subtracted correctly. *Fixed bug where structures could be echoed off infestation. *Fixed blink sound effects getting played twice for the local player. *Fixed shadow step sound getting played twice for the local player. *Fixed bug where you would slow down in mid air with jetpack when crouching. *Triggers now correctly send out events to overlapping objects when enabled. *Shade is allowed to cloak itself. *Disabled spacebar to switch camera modes for team spectators. *Removed camera animation when switching spectator follow targets. *Fixed collision, physics and nav_debug console commands not working. *Fixed build effect remaining on screen after construction has been completed. *Fixed bug where bilebombs were dealing more damage to players than intended. *Fixed bug where slowdown on land was not applied properly. *Fixed bug where uncloaking stopped all sounds. *Fixed bug where cloak effect was not canceled when switching to Marine team. *Fixed bug where you could heal backwards through walls. *Fixed bug where distress beacon is not canceled when observatory gets vortexed. *Unsocketed power nodes can no longer get parasited. *Fixed Commander hotgroups and problem when comming both sides in a single game. *Fixed problem where the giving orders required 2 clicks after unit selection. *Right click and Escape now correctly cancels any Commander action/ghost model. *Various crashes related to collision objects being destroyed. *The Bloom graphics setting now works correctly. *Non-armed weapons now update their position before being dropped. Improvements *Add lock icon for passworded games in the server browser. *Added priorities for team alerts, so messages like "Command Station is under attack" won't get lost when a less important structure was attacked right before. *Changed Marine waypoint line to "breadcrumb" arrows. *Added heal indicator to armory. *Added life form icons above pre-evolved eggs. *Health bars of players appear now color coded for Commanders when parasited/poisoned. *Changed land sounds to be triggered client side only. *Added the ability to ban players by Steam ID that are not currently connected to the server (Thanks devicenull!) *Fixed control select and added double click select for Commanders (selects all units of the same kind on screen) Optimizations *Improved server performance by moving many structure animations to only play on the client. *The Infantry Portal no longer attempts to stop the spin effects every tick. *Ping updates are sent less often. *Damage indicators now use less network bandwidth. *Disable PhysX visualization unless debug draw enabled. SDK *Added PerfAnalyzer tool. *Fixed bug where playing a cinematic attached to a view model in the Cinematic Editor would not display properly. *Added the ability to specify help text for properties in the editor_setup.xml file. *Fixed issue where the camera would start out below the ground plane in the Cinematic Editor. *Added support for sphere, box and plane emitters in the Cinematic Editor. *Fixed bug where setting the visible property for physics emitters to false would not hide them. *Added the ability to serve static content from the built in web server. *Added Ring Buffer implementation to core scripts. *Added sv_listbans command. *Provided more feedback on the sv_ban related commands. *Fixed script error caused by not providing a duration to the sv_ban command. *Added sv_unban to remove players from the ban list. *Removed obsolete FlashPlayer bindings. Category:Patches